monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire
Vampires are legendary undead immortal creatures that drink blood, usually drained to death by a vampire, killed by a vampire, exchange of blood between vampire and victim, death with Vampire blood in one's system, buried with Vampire after blood exchange, Human corpse being possessed by a Demon's soul, supernatural ritual from a Witch, Even born as a vampire from vampire parents, etc. Powers and Abilities The numerous powers and skills of vampires differ between various media and have been known to change over time. *'Immortality' - Vampires never die of natural causes. *'Superhuman Strength' - Vampires possess great physical strength; able to lift cars and trucks with ease. *'Superhuman Speed' - Vampires move faster than the eye can see. *'Superhuman Senses' - Vampires have powerful senses. *'Superhuman Agility' - Vampires are more agile than humans and animals. They can jump higher and farther than any human or animal. *'Night Vision' - Vampires can see in the dark. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires heal quickly from wounds in a matter of seconds, regrow severed limbs, and are immune to disease and disability. *'Wall-Crawling' - Vampires can adhere to sheer surfaces. *'Mental Manipulation' - *'Hypnosis' - Vampires can hypnotize humans to do their will. *'Shape-Shifting' - Vampires have been known to shift forms into mists, bats, rats, crows, wolves and owls. *'Animal Control' - Vampires can summon and control bats, wolves, rats, insects, crows and owls. *'Flight' - Vampires can fly either with wings or under their own power. *'Atmokinesis' - Rather powerful vampires, such as Dracula can influence weather, making mists or thunderstorms. *'Telekinesis' *'Telepathy' *'Hallucinations ' Weaknesses Vampire weaknesses tend to vary between different mediums. For example, some more modern interpretations of vampires are unaffected by crosses or other spiritual/holy symbols. The greater a vampires age the stronger it becomes. Even so that they become immune to some weaknesses. This also depends upon the family or clan the vampire is from or if the vampire is of "royal blood" (Of the same bloodline as Dracula) *'Sunlight' - Sunlight will burn a vampire's skin. (stronger vampires such as vampire lords can stand in sunlight. but only for a limited time. Depends on age of vampire and how long ago said vampire last feed) *'Wooden Stakes' - Some vampire types are killed by a stake through the heart, though some are merely put into a comatose state - or torpor - when staked and removal of the stake will revive them. *'Silver' - Silver will burn vampires on contact. (but will not kill them. Only causes severe pain and weakens them greatly) *'Decapitation' - Vampires can be killed by decapitation. *'Fire' - Vampires are vulnerable to fire. *'Holy Water' - Holy water burns vampires like acid. (There is debate here. As some vampires will be unaffected. And others can be harmed by water even if it is not holy water) *'Holy Ground' - Vampires cannot set foot on holy ground. (myth as some vampires live in crypts and tombs on church grounds) *'Werewolf Bite' - A werewolf's bite can kill a vampire like a disease. *'Crosses' - Christian crosses frighten vampires away and can burn them on contact. (This is a myth from hollywood movies) *'Angelic Touch' - With their vanquishing powers, angels can kill vampires with a single touch. *'Heart Extraction' - Removing a vampire's heart will kill them. *'Poisioned blood - '''A person can kill a' '''vampire by sacrificing themselves after poisioning their blood. In order to poison the blood they must mix a raw egg with holy water and drink it in order to kill the vampire. Holy water on the outside of a vampire may burn it but on the inside will kill it. Category:Basic Monsters Category:Undead Category:European Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Movie Monsters Category:Demons Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Magical creatures Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Horror monsters Category:The darkside members Category:Monster in my pocket Category:Live Hand Monsters Category:Monster quest Category:Monsters and mysteries in america Category:Doctor Who creatures Category:Parasites Category:Halloween Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Ghostbusters Category:Horror movie monsters